the new kid
by brokenlover223
Summary: Summary Morgan and Christina Ross decide to adopt another child. What happens when Luke starts to care about her in a brotherly way more than he has any of his other siblings? Is there something more going on between the two adopted siblings than meets the eye? No slash. Just sibling fluff.
1. prolouge

~prologue~

Rose jackson.

She has brown eyes, long black hair, and lots of freckles. Her brother looked exactly like her but with short spiky hair.

She lived in Hoboken with her dad and her year older brother. She was 4.

Her mother died in a car accident when she was 2. Once she died her dad started to grow farther apart from her and her brother.

She was very advanced and noticed how her brother started to do everything instead of her dad.

Then her brother started to get bruises.

It was her fourth birthday.

Her brother had snuck off somewhere and she decided to follow.

Then she saw her father hitting him and kicking him.

She couldn't take it and barged into the room and stood in front of her brother. Then her father kicked her down and started to beat her too.

The neighbors heard her screams and called the cops.

The police came and took her dad away.

She was told to gather her stuff.

Then the men sent her off to an orphanage never to see her brother again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter** 1**

**7 years later**

**Rose POV**

Ever since my 4th birthday I have been sent to foster homes then sent back a week later. I always have nightmares about that day. My brother laying broken on the floor. How my dad beat me too. I remember the pain. I remember getting separated from my brother. Forever. I don't remember my brother much. I just remember seeing someone curled up in a ball. And then looking out a cab window and crying. I wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying. Every night. I am sitting on my bed at the orphanage strumming my guitar aimlessly. Then Caitlin the caretaker comes up and knocks on the door before entering. I look up at her.

"rose. Someone is here to see you. Don't worry these folks are very nice and I think you will like them."

"ok." I let my hair down from my pony tail and set my guitar on it's stand in the corner. I slip on my combat boots. I walk down the stairs to the interview room to see a blond lady and a grayish brown haired man. They stand up and I walk over to them. I shyly shake their hands.

"hi my name is Christina and this is my husband Morgan. I think you will be perfect for our family. We have 3 other adopted children as well so it's not like you will be alone without anyone to play with. One of our adopted sons is only a year older than you. I think you will get along just fine with out family. I think she is the one."

"ok great. Rose you can go pack your stuff and meet us down here. We just need to sign some stuff."

"ok." I walk up and grab my stuff. I never bother to unpack since I leave the next day then get returned the next. I walk back down o see my new care takers waiting for me. I say goodbye to caitlin and then follow them out to the car. But this isn't a car. This is a limo! I knew they looked rich but wow. I've never written in a limo before. I stay silent throughout the ride.

"don't be nervous rose. You will love it here." says Morgan as we pull up to a fancy hotel. Morgan grabs my stuff and we all walk into the building.

"hey Morgan! Hey Christina! Who's this?" asks the doorman as he takes my luggage and puts it on a baggage rolling thing (I have no idea what they're called)

"Tony this is the newest addition to our family. Rose Ross" hearing that name feels weird. They already consider me family? "rose this is Tony."

"nice to meet you rose."

"nice to meet you too." he presses the elevator button and then puts my stuff inside. We climb in and Morgan presses the button that leads to the pent house. The doors open and morgan and Christina step inside. I stay in the elevator as 4 kids rush up and attack them. Must be their children. One of them looks familiar. He has black spiky hair and freckles. Oh well.

"ok kids there is someone I want you to meet. This is your new sister rose. Rose come on out don't be shy." she steps aside and I slowly and shyly walk out of the elevator still carrying my guitar case. The smallest of the group, a little black girl walks up to me.

"hi rose. I'm Zuri. You will love it here. That's Emma," she points to the really pretty blond who looks to be the oldest. "that's Ravi." she points to the Indian boy. " that's mrs Kipling ravi's lizard," she points to the giant monitor lizard that Ravi is holding on a leash. "that is Luke," she points to the spiky haired boy who looks familiar to me. "oh and that is our nanny Jessie!" she points to a red headed girl in the back who looks to be about 19.

All of the family greets me including the nanny.

"Luke why don't you show rose to her room?" asks Jessie.

He groans. "fine!" he grabs my suitcase from the elevator and I grab my other bag. We walk up the stairs and he leads me into another room.

**Luke's POV**

My new sister seems shy. As soon as I saw her though something in my mind happened. I feel like I know her. Like I should protect her. I groan when Jessie asks me to go help her but really I dont mind. I grab her bag an show her to her room. "so rose how old are you?"

"11. But I skiped a grade so I am in 6th grade."

"cool. I'm 12 so I am in 6th grade. Hy do you need help unpacking?"

"no thanks. I'm not gonna unpack. They always send me back to the orphanage anyway."

"why?"

"it's nothing hey just do."

"well you don't have to worry. Mom and dad never send kids back. I've been with them since I was five. I've been such a pain to them at times but they never sent me back. Trust me they never send us back. Even when I broke the piano or all of their people choice awards they never sent me back. You'll be fine." where did that come from?

"thanks."

"so now can I help you unpack?"

"sure. Thanks Luke. I will unpack my suitcase and you can unpack my duffel bag but be careful not to break my guitar stand that's in there. It's pretty old."

"got it." I bend down and unzip her bag. I take out the stand and set it up in the corner. Then I go back to the bag. I lull out lots of sheet music and some stories. No pictures of her old family though. I have a picture of my old family but all the faces have been scratched out. There's something about her that seems familiar. She looks a lot like me actually. I just feel like I need to protect her. More so than I feel for Ravi and Zuri. Its weird. I finish unloading her stuff. Then I open her guitar case an out falls a slip of paper. All the faces are scratched out like mine except for a little girl with black hair and freakles. I place it on her dresser. Then I grab the guitar and place it on the stand.

I look at the clock on her wall and see that it's ten. Time for bed. I ten to her. "hey rose It's ten. That means in this house is time for bed. My room is right next door if ku need anything. Night."

she turns to me. "night" then I walk out o the room and into my own. I slip out of my clothes leaving me in only my boxers. I climb into bed and drift off to sleep. Then I wake up to hear a scream coming from roses room. I am probably he only one to hear since am the only light sleeper in this house. I rush over to see her sitting up in her bed her arms wrapped around her legs. She is rocking back and forth and sobbing and shaking. She is screaming as well. I run over to her and wrap my arms around her. I stroke her hair as she sobs into my bare chest. I shut my eyes.

"sh sh it ok, your all-right now. It's ok it's ok calm down it's ok." I whisper in her ear. Her sobs starts to die down and her breathing is normal again. She isn't screaming anymore. But she is still crying. We separate enough so I can look her in the eyes.

"what happened?" I ask in a soothing voice.

"I...I had a nightmare." she says quietly tears still streaming down our face.

"it's ok. Do you want to talk about it?"

"my dad...he beat me...and my brother...I don't know what happened to him...they took me away...he beat my brother too...they made me leave him...on my 4th birthday...I never saw my older brother again...I remember him curled up on the ground in pain as dad kicked him and punched him...I tried to protect him...I couldn't...I don't remember him...his name...his face...just what I see In my dream...his hands covering his head a tuff of black hair...that's all I remember..." she said between sobs. Her past is like mine.

"its ok. I know why your going through." I wrap her in another hug.

"no you don't. No one does."

"I do. My dad was abusive. I was taken away when I was five. I had a little sister only a year younger. She tried to save me. She couldn't either. She was only four. No match for our father. I don't remember much about her either. Don't know what happened to her. Hey sent us away to different orphanages. I had nightmares about it. But I found away to get rid of them. I found something I loved and did it. I started dancing. When I started doing what I loved they went away. I'm not good in school. Mostly cause I can't concentric when I feel like somethings missing. But when I dance the whole fills. I only have nightmares like that every once in a while now. Just start doing something you love. What do you love?"

"I love giving people advice and helping them."

"then start a blog. Where people can anonymously ask you things and you can answer back anonymously. I can help you. Don't worry. I'm here for you. But don't tell anyone about this. It should be a secret. So should this moment here together." I can feel he nod into my chest. I pull away again and look her in her eyes.

"are you going to be ok here alone or do you want to come sleep in my room with me?"

"your room." she says quietly. i pick the smaller girl up in my arms bridal style and start to head out of the room and into my room. "luke what are you doing put me down!" she says as we enter the hallway.

"nu-uh not gonna happen." i say. i enter my room and lay her down on my bed gently. she still looks scared so i pll up a chair next to the bed. the i go into my closet and grab my guitar from its secret hiding place. i sitt down on the chair and start to play a song that i wrote.

**song is deep in the meadow by STING**

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you. (x2)

i finish singing and look at her to see that she is asleep. i move a peice of hair out of her face and kiss her head. then i remember something. my sister. she had black silky hai, freackles, and brown eyes. just like rose. i called her R.J. maybe thats why i feel this way. either way. i know something now.

i need to protect my new sister.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jessie's POV**

I wake up in the middle of the night and head out of my room to get something to drink. I pass by luke's room to hear something coming from inside. I look through his slightly open door to see Luke sitting on a chair next to his bed. I can see rose tucked under his covers. He is playing a guitar. Then he starts to sing. He sounds amazing. When he is finished he looks down at the now sleeping rose. Then he pushes some hair out of her face an kisses her forehead. He gets up quietly and puts his guitar in his closet. Then he sits in his beanbag chair and falls asleep. I quietly walk in and grab a blanket. I drape it over luke's sleeping body. Then I walk out of the room and continue to get my water.

Ive never seen Luke like that before. He was so sweet and gentle with rose. I didn't know he played guitar. Or that he sang. He sounded amazing! I walk back to my room and climb back into bed. I try to sleep but I keep thinking about what Luke did. Why was he so carting for her? Then I heard whining come from his room. I get up and walk back over to his room. I look in and see him tossing and turning in the beanbag chair. I see a tear fall down his face. I am about to rush in when rose starts to wake up. She sees Luke an goes over to him.

**Rose's POV**

Luke was singing to me and I felt myself drift into a peaceful sleep. Then I wake up cause I have a feeling that something is wrong. I look over to see Luke tossing and turning in a beanbag chair. A tear falls down his face and I rush over to him. I start o shake him.

"Luke. Luke it's just a nightmare. Luke wake up. Luke!" I say while shaking him. Then his eyes flutter open tears still streaming down his pale freckled face. He seems like he is hyperventilating.

"it's ok Luke calm down it was just a nightmare it's not real. Calm down your alright now." he finally starts to calm. Tears still streak down his face. He looks me in the eyes. Then they light up. He hugs me tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again. I missed you. I will never leave you again. RJ."

_**RJ?**_

_**Only he called me that...**_

_**Only my big bro...**_

_**So that means...**_

_**He is...**_

_**I don't believe it. I've finally found him. Now I remember. The boy I saved. My big brother.**_

_**His name...was Luke.**_


End file.
